


Never Have I Ever

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Adulting, Children, Domestic Fluff, Emotional, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, How Do I Tag, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Parents Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Romantic Fluff, TLC, Tears, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, parenting is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: Twice in the past, Magnus wanted to propose, to Camille and to Alexander.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in an undisclosed future after the new Clave made it possible for Shadowhunters and Downworlders to be married in gold. Yes, Clary did create a wedding rune for this ceremony. Because I am a sap and wanted everything to be like in the normal one. Magnus and Alec did not talk about their first kinda-engagement when this decision was made but rather kept it to themselves, letting it happen naturally from then on. And then this happened. And I hope it works ;)

It’s an evening like any other.

 

Alec made the dinner, and they ate together in the kitchen, as opposed to the living room, like they always did now that Max was going through a phase of being food archer.

 

Rafael went to his room to go to sleep, while really he would read for at least another hour and Max was thankfully dead to the world before Magnus even managed to get all the tomatoes from his hair.

 

And now, Alec and Magnus were standing together in the living room, looking out of their windows onto the sparkling landscape of the night in Brooklyn.

 

Magnus hands were around Alec’s waist, his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder.

 

Alec turned around in Magnus’ hold, giving him a peck on the lips.

 

“I have something for you.”

 

The warlock smiled warmly, curiosity appearing in golden eyes.

 

“Really? Why? Is there any occasion?”

 

Alec was a bit nervous, but chuckled softly. 

 

“No, but there will be.”

 

It confused Magnus, but then Alec took his hands away and stood a step back, falling onto one knee and taking a box out of his pocket and suddenly Magnus knew and his hand flew to his mouth and his eyes were wet…

 

“Magnus Bane, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?”

 

And the tears fell.

 

The ring in the box was the Lightwood family ring.

 

Magnus felt his knees wobble and sobs shook his body.

 

Alec was back on his feet instantly and gently guiding Magnus to the sofa as the warlock let himself completely fall apart.

 

He buried his face in Alec’s chest and wept and Alec held him. The stayed like that for a while and when there were no more tears and Magnus stopped shaking, he lifted his head, and barely above a whisper, his voice still weak, he turned to Alec.

 

“That was not a reaction you were expecting, was it?”

 

He chuckled, even if it was half-hearted. Alec’s smile was a bit broken, but still full of love and adoration.

 

“No. But it’s okay.”

 

Magnus was taken aback.

 

“No! No, Alec, that was just… It’s a yes! Of course it’s a yes! I just…”

 

His choked on his words again, and Alec embraced him, holding him as he tried to compose himself. Alec’s own eyes were now wet too.

 

This time, Magnus stayed in the safe heaven of Alec’s arms as he spoke.

 

“It’s just… I have never, in over four centuries, even entertained the idea of being proposed to. I wanted to propose, twice, but never…”

 

Sobs shook him again, but those were happy tears.

 

Alec held him, resting his cheek on the warlock’s head.

 

“And how is it?”

 

Magnus laughed.

 

“Yes. Just yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael is a sneaky and curious five year old.

Alec held Magnus, both of their faces streaked with tears of happiness, feeling safe and at home in each other's arms.

 

Magnus’ face was buried in Alec’s chest, Alec’s chin on top of Magnus’ head, his eyes unseeing, staring into space of the living room.

 

And then, he saw it.

 

“Rafael.”

 

_ Two  _ heads popped back in the doorway. Alec sighed. He did see right. The boys were decidedly not asleep and watching.

 

“Daddy? Why are you and papa crying?”

 

Alec laughed and waved his boys closer, MAgnus trying to compose himself and pulling himself up taking Max into his lap as Rafe snuggled in between him and Alec.

 

Magnus kissed Max’ head.

 

“It’s okay, my darlings. Those are happy tears.”

 

He looked at Alec and let him continue.

 

Alec looked at Rafe and then at Max, his smile still impossibly wide.

 

“You know what marriage is? Like when aunt Isabelle married uncle Simon? Well, tonight I asked your papa if he wanted to marry me.”

 

Magnus laughed and told the rest.

 

“And you papa agreed. And now we will have a big, beautiful wedding and you will have to dress up and there will be a party and a cake.”

 

Max looked very excited by the the prospect of cake and Rafael had a small but sincere smile on his face, like he only understood the basics but didn’t really need to know anything else than that it was good news.

 

“It really changes nothing.” Alec added. “But it’s symbolic. We wanted to get married, but we couldn’t before because of certain reasons that you will find out when you are bigger. But now we can marry so I asked your papa and he agreed so we will. Aunt Izzy will get to have fun organizing it all and me and papa will get to wear shiny rings.”

 

Rafael nodded solemnly like it all made sense now. Max was beginning to nod off on Magnus’ chest, as he was way past his bedtime.

 

“But…” Feeling strangely responsible and a tiny bit mischievous on the happy high though, Alec clapped his hands, causing Max to open his eyes, wide awake again. “Before we now go to sleep, since we are all very tired… I would really like to know why you two aren’t in your beds like you should be?”

 

Rafe blushed scarlet, and his eyes shot up to Max with impossible panic in his eyes, his mouth opening to say something, but before he could, his ever innocent oblivious little brother betrayed him.

 

“Rafe was reading to me!”

 

So that’s how it was. The mystery resolved. Alec always suspected that Rafe was reading under his witchlight for some time after he claimed he went to sleep but to find out Max was with him?

 

The little blueberry was clearly way better with his magic than he let on.

 

“Okay!” Magnus declared, standing up and dragging Max with him, throwing him lightly in the air in the process, Alec whining ‘Don't rile him up’ behind him where he was gathering Rafael into his arms. “Now we are going to  _ actually  _ go to sleep, as in  _ no more reading _ , and tomorrow morning we will have a  _ talk  _ about this.”

 

The boys both let out a groan, disappointed they won't get away with staying up, but soon, they were both in their beds again, this time sound asleep for good.

 

Magnus and Alec followed their examples, heading to their bedroom and stripping, sliding into their pajamas and into the warmth of their bed, limbs entangling, two bodies becoming one. 

 

They were both exhausted.

 

“I love you, my Alexander, my fiance.” Magnus sighed, testing the new word. It felt most amazing, saying it.

 

Alec kissed his head, his eyes already closed.

 

“I love you too, Magnus.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“We still need to tell the rest of the family.”

 

Magnus just groaned and buried himself further in the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

“You are not getting away with it.”

Rafael’s eyes widened and he looked at Magnus with a petulant pout on his face. His best behaviour in the morning wasn’t coincidental.

“Do you want to be forced to wear glasses, Rafe? Do you know how hard it is to choose outfits to fit the glasses?”

The boy looked absolutely terrified at the prospect and while Alec hid his amused smile at Magnus’ unusual methods by turning to make tea, Max laughed out loud.

“Oh no, Blueberry, don’t think _you_ are getting away with it. Just because Rafe is older doesn’t mean you can question our parental authority based on his word. You two are banned from stories for the next week. And you, Rafe --” Magnus said, pointing at their older (if not first) child. “--I am confiscating your Kindle.”

In that moment, Rafael regretted everything.

***

“No. Magnus, please.”

The warlock just raised his eyebrow.

“Alexander, you of all people should know stalling will only bring her wrath upon us.”

Alec glared at him.

“But telling Izzy means everyone knows by next morning and by everyone I mean everyone from here to London and further. She will also immediately start planning the wedding… Magnus. Izzy will be scarily happy about it. I am not ready to deal with it yet!”

And it was real fear in Alec’s eyes that caused Magnus to cave in. Never let it be told he didn’t really know the truth behind Alec’s words, even if he didn’t know Izzy as long as Alec did, him being on her mercy all his life.

Instead of pushing, then, Magnus decided to acknowledge the little fact Alec mentioned that they didn’t consider yet.

“Yes, well. There is that thing. Engagement does usually lead to a wedding.”

Alec groaned and fell into Magnus’ embrace, the warlock barely catching him before they toppled over.

“Not now. Let me bask in being your fiance before chaos starts.”

And Magnus chuckled, kissing Alec’s forehead and holding him.

Yes. Wedding can wait. They will be fed up with it sooner rather than later.

***

They were laying down in bed, Rafe and Max put into their own rooms and checked to be actually asleep instead of reading. (Alec has also taken Rafael’s witchlight, just in case.)

Magnus has snuggled into Alec’s side, his hair soft mess that it tended to be when Magnus didn’t style them for the day in, and that the Shadowhunter loved. He had his eyes closed and his breathing was even, but neither of them were asleep yet.

Alec held Magnus’ hand that was stripped of all the rings for the night, all the rings except one, that the taller man kept touching lightly with his thumb, smiling.

Magnus squeezed his hand in answer to the silent question, nuzzling deeper into his chest, but speaking up.

“I think… maybe we should tell everyone at once. It would be easier than doing it again and again and we might not even get a chance if we tried that, with Izzy’s gossiping tendencies.”

Alec laughed softly, but nodded, even though Magnus couldn’t see him.

“Like ripping off a band-aid.”

“Like ripping off a band-aid.” Magnus agreed. “We’ll call everyone in the morning to invite them over for dinner, okay?”

“Yeah, seems a good idea.”

And with that, they drifted off to sleep, content to wait for the rest of their life to begin.

Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now all that's left is the final chapter, guys!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! The fic is all finished! Thank you all who have stuck with my on this short but exciting journey and commented and left kudos. I love you all. Without your endless support this fic would be a one-shot >_> Now thanks to you I have a stack of prompts. ;)

 

They woke up bright and early despite the fact it was Saturday and Alec was now sitting at the table, looking like he was ready to fall asleep again right there and then, his phone in hand, while Magnus was preparing sandwiches for breakfast at the countertop, looking all too cheerful for this time of the day. 

 

Being a Shadowhunter, Alec was used to early rising. But it didn’t make it any easier.

 

Right now though, he had something more important on his mind. Letting out another huge yawn, he grabbed the phone, and prepared for the battle.

 

They really didn’t mean to keep it a secret so long. 

 

It just… slipped their mind. It’s not like they were hiding either. Magnus was wearing the ring, after all. It’s just that with Magnus wearing so many rings, no one noticed.

 

And before they knew it, a few weeks have passed happily engaged without anyone knowing and suddenly it was Christmas.

 

So Alec had his phone in his hand, about to call everyone and invite them to theirs.

 

They made the plan before, but he needed to ensure them it wa still in place.

 

Rebecca found herself a husband in London and so her and Simon’s mother was going there to spend time with them, but Simon was staying behind to celebrate with his wife and family. 

 

He was the only one Alec needed to call, because Simon would tell Isabelle (Alec didn’t call her personally because he wasn’t prepared for all the squealing she always did so early in the morning) and Isabelle would make sure everyone knew in less than hour.

 

And so, indeed, 54 minutes later, Alec had the confirmation.

 

Simon and Isabelle would be there, as well as Jace and Clary with their tiny Lily, who was almost a month old now, Luke and Jocelyn and even Robert and Maryse, whose relationship with their son improved amazingly since adopting Blueberry and Rafe.

,

So really, Alec had just one more guest to invite, but it was her who was going to be a real challenge.

 

“Magnus, should we even call her? It’s not like it will change anything, right?”

 

The warlock looked up from where he was putting the dishes in the dishwasher, manually, because they wanted to teach their sons to be independent, and his brow furrowed as he considered it.

 

“You know what, sweet pea? You may as well be right.”

 

And so, the next afternoon once everything was ready they left the kids and dinner with Izzy and Simon (who promised to keep her out of the kitchen) who arrived early, because Izzy always arrived early, and went through a portal, Alec to the hospital Catarina worked in, and Magnus to her flat.

 

It didn’t take the Shadowhunter long to find her after a friendly doctor steered him in the right direction along with a blessing to snatch her.

 

Apparently she was pushing 78th hour. That was a new record. Alec was going to kill her and then feed her Magnus’ sleeping potion.

 

“Alec? What are you doing here?”

 

“Catarina, so lovely to see you.” He greeted her with a hug. “You know what? I just bumped into one of your colleagues and we had a lovely talk. Why don’t you tell me when was the last time you slept?”

 

Catarina turned pink under all the blue.

 

“And what day of the week it is?”

 

Alec glared at her.

 

“It’s Christmas.”

 

Her eyes widened and filled with guilt as Alec put his shoulder around her, hugging her close.

 

“Come on, Magnus has your outfit and all funny potions to get you going for another two or three hours ready.”

 

By the time Alec stepped out of the portal, the petite warlock was asleep leaning on him.

 

“Put her on the bed, I have spells and potions to substitute for a shower and good night’s sleep. She’ll make it through the dinner and then I am putting charms on her to sleep through the whole weekend. And while she’s asleep I am filing for a leave till the end of the year. I can bet you a thousand dollars she hasn’t taken one day off since January.”

 

“I’ll take that bet. She took three days off when we filed for them after she collapsed in February.”

 

Magnus gave him a sour look, using his magic to change Catarina’s work clothing for a simple white dress with red trimmings. Deciding to give her yet another while of natural sleep, he put the potion in his pocket and took Catarina in his arms, carrying her through the portal and laying her down on the couch, putting the potion on the coffee table and going to the impromptu added dining room where Simon and Isabelle, along with Max and Rafe, put everything on the table… Simon handling the foot, as he promised to. 

 

Jace and Clary have already arrived in the meantime, Jocelyn and look with them, and after short line of hello hugs Alec and Magnus proceeded to kidnap Lily and coo at her, as they had no actual experience with children younger than Max was when they adopted him and Lily was triggering their parenting instincts. More often than not Max and Rafe joined them, cooing quietly at their baby cousin.

 

Clary found it adorable, Jace kept betting people on when would they decide they need a third kid.

 

Not long after that Maryse and Robert walked through the door and Magnus fed Catarina the potion with heavy heart as the rest has settled at table.

 

The female warlock slowly opened her eyes, yawning and smiled at Magnus, who helped her get up. She stretched and shook her head, willing the sleepiness to go away, but Magnus potion was doing just fine helping her with that and soon she was back to her usual self.

 

Except for when she tried to summon the light pink sparks of her magic, getting just a flickering glow that faded quickly instead.

 

“You magic needs actual rest, my little tulip. Now come and let us enjoy this evening with our family.”

 

He smiled at her and he could see her blush.

 

Family.

 

The word was just as new to her as it was to him, but she obviously have never felt happier than now that Magnus dragged her into the crazy Nephilim filled family of his.

 

It was nice. It felt as if he had her back, still a passionate workaholic, but smiling more and answering his texts.

 

They ate the dinner in silence, rarely broken by amicable chatter, Magnus and Alec looking at each other nervously thinking about what they had to announce. Magnus had already taken all his rings off leaving just the engagment ring on, but no one seemed to realise.

 

And just as they asked for silence, looking anxious and unsure where to start, Max brought them out of their misery.

 

“Papa and daddy are getting mawwied!”

 

Rafe put a hand on his brother’s mouth, but the cat was already out of the box. After a very awkward, quiet moment, broken only by Max huffing at Rafael, Alec chuckled softly and extended his hand to Magnus who gave him his own, showing the ring to everyone.

 

“Yes, well, we didn’t quite plan this to go that way, but that’s the news we had for you. Alec proposed.”

 

Magnus had the biggest grin on his face.

 

“And Magnus said yes.”

 

And as expected, the first one to shake out of the stupor was Isabelle, with a squeal so loud the windows barely managed to stay intact.

 

Soon, everyone was talking at once, congratulating them and planning the wedding, trying to get every detail about the engagement itself and asking more or less related questions.

 

It was absolute joyful chaos.

 

And it was glorious.

 

Once again, Magnus wondered how he ended up here, but his hand in Alec’s over the table, his family shouting in happiness around them and some weight that must have been Max trying to climb up his back, Magnus was for the first time in almost half a millenia, truly and irrefutably happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Someone explain me the meaning of "one-shot". Clearly, I am doing something wrong.


End file.
